Not Strong Enough
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Syrena Hart is runaway,orphan, and Bella's cousin?How exactly did her parents die& what happens when Jacob Black imprints her?Who she happens to hate.& how exactly is two certain Romanian Vampires involved.Oh yeah it just got complicated.Jacob Black x OC


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or anything that is in Twilight.

**This ****is ****my ****first ****Twilight ****story ****so ****please ****let ****me ****know ****how ****I ****did.**

**This ****is ****a ****Jacob ****Black ****x ****OC ****story.**

**You ****won****'****t ****see ****him ****until ****probably ****chapter ****3 ****or ****4.**

**Please ****Read ****& ****Review**

Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica[ feat Brent Smith]

**Not Strong Enough by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1: Good Life**

_**The **__**good **__**life **__**is**__**  
><strong>__**What **__**I **__**need**__**  
><strong>__**Too **__**many **__**people**__**  
><strong>__**Stepping **__**over **__**me**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**only **__**thing **__**that's**__**  
><strong>__**Been **__**on **__**my **__**mind**__**  
><strong>__**Is **__**the **__**one **__**thing **__**need **__**before **__**I **__**die**___

___**All **__**I **__**want **__**is **__**a **__**little **__**of**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**good **__**life**__**  
><strong>__**All **__**I **__**need **__**is **__**to **__**have**__**  
><strong>__**A **__**good **__**time**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**good **__**life**___

___**I **__**don't **__**really **__**know**__**  
><strong>__**Who **__**I **__**am**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**time **__**for **__**me**__**  
><strong>__**To **__**take **__**a **__**stand**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**need **__**a **__**change**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**I **__**need **__**it **__**fast**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**know **__**that **__**any **__**day**__**  
><strong>__**Could **__**be **__**the **__**last**___

___**Hold **__**on,**__**hold **__**on**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**always **__**wanted **__**it **__**this **__**way**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**never **__**wanted **__**it **__**this **__**way**__**  
><strong>__**Hold **__**on, **__**hold **__**on**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**always **__**wanted **__**it **__**this **__**way**__**  
><strong>__**We **__**didn't **__**ask **__**for **__**it **__**this **__**way**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**always **__**wanted t**__**his **__**way**__**  
><strong>_

**-Good ****Life ****by ****Three ****Days ****Grace**

Syrena stared longingly at the glass display full of pastries. She held a small hand towards her stomach as it growled loudly. She was long past the stage of feeling embarrassment. The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting something to small, twelve-year old girl would have done anything for food.

She quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone that it would be easy enough to steal from.

It was with a lot of luck that she hadn't been caught yet. She had shown up everyday, whether rain or shine for two years straight. Ever since she had arrived from Boston.

"_No_ don't think of that," Syrena muttered quietly to herself.

Her and Gabriel had made a pact to start anew, to leave behind their past behind in Boston. And Syrena was determined to not let Gabriel down, but it was difficult to keep the unwanted memories from her abusive foster home from haunting her.

But nobody had noticed her _yet_ and even if they had, they hadn't informed the proper authorities of a runaway pickpocket. Syrena knew how to blend in with her surroundings. Although, at first it had been very difficult; what with her fiery red hair and eerie blue eyes. But she had managed.

Several feet away were a loud group of tourists. They were snapping pictures of everything in sight and many of them were wearing sweatshirts with I Love San Francisco written in neat, bold, golden letters across.

Perfect.

Quickly, she moved as stealthily as was possible. Syrena carefully slipped her hands into one of the two tourists' pockets that she had decided to be her targets as she brushed by. She gave them both an apologic smile as she accidently bumped into the other.

As she walked away from them she heard a few of them exclaim how adorable she was. Although in Syrena's opinion, she knew she was far from adorable. What they didn't realize was the things that she had to do in order to survive. But at the moment, that was a story for another time.

Syrena got a prickly feeling at the back her neck that she usually got when it felt like somebody was watching her. She glanced around with her smoky blue eyes and they immediately fell on a pale man with pale blonde hair and dark eyes staring back at her. Syrena blinked and when her eyes fluttered back open, the man was gone.

Syrena glanced around to see if she could spot him. But a few minutes after fruitlessly searching for him, she decided to give up and see what she had managed to get from pick pocketing those two strangers.

She pulled out two wallets: one was a faux leather wallet and the other was a cheap imitation of a Gucci wallet.

Syrena felt disappointment fill her at the sight of the two cheap wallets. She kept her fingers crossed as she emptied their contents onto her hand.

There were a lot of credit cards and $55 in the fake Gucci wallet. However, it seemed she hit the jackpot with the imitation leather wallet, because inside was a thick wad of cash.

Syrena's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen so much money in her life and there was enough to last her and Gabriel for the week. There was about $645. If she managed to steal some more money then she might be able to buy one of those pastries from that fancy bakery for her and Gabriel.

A sad smile came across her face at the thought of Gabriel. He hadn't been feeling well lately. The money she had managed to pickpocket for them had been used to buy food and medicine.

So those $700 were a blessing.

With only one thing on her mind, she made her way through the tourists pick pocketing what she could.

Several hours later, Syrena carefully counted how much money she had. She had ended up with almost $2, threw away in the trash, all the wallets full of credit cards.

Her blue eyes flickered towards the sky. She had to hurry it looked like it was going to rain soon.

The young girl quickly made her way towards the convenience store and bought Nyquil for Gabriel and some canned food. Then, she happily made her way towards the Bakery. Syrena settled down at a table by the window to eat one of the pastries she had bought for Gabriel and herself.

Though she felt herself flush a deep red as a stout woman loudly complained of the riff raff the store was letting inside. Fortunately none of the other costumers paid her any attention.

She already knew she stuck out like a sore thumb with her ragged clothing, unusual smoky eyes, and fiery red hair.

She gingerly pulled out a thick sketchbook from her backpack. Its exterior was made of leather. On the cover was a beautiful design of intertwined flowers and vines. It had been a Christmas present from Gabriel. She had been extremely curious on how he had managed to get it, but she had long ago decided that she was better off not knowing. He could have given her toilet paper and she would have still been happy. As long as it was from Gabriel she was happy.

She opened her sketchbook to a random page. She frowned slightly it was a drawing of a man stepping out onto a street. His face was tilted upwards. He had peaceful look plastered across his face. He looked slightly happy despite the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Oh no.

Not again.

She frantically looked around her. Her strange blue eyes fell on a man across the street.

It was the same one from her drawing.

She relaxed slightly. Maybe he was enjoying the last bit of sunlight before it started to rain. Yeah that was i-.

But her thoughts were quickly broken when a car crashed into the man.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Please, ****please ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think ****of ****this. ****I ****love ****hearing ****from ****readers. ****Also, ****feel ****free ****to ****make any ****suggestions ****and ****criticisms**.


End file.
